Veggies, Plums, and BlueBerries
by AnimeFan4
Summary: This is a get together fic for Vegeta and Bulma. Yeah I know there's a lot of them out there. But this one's worth the read. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!
1. A Confrontation

I don't own anything, I work all day, but I'm lucky to have this chance to write   
this. Hey this is AnimeFan; this story is collaboration between my nephew and   
me. So everyone be good and review so he can be happy. K? This is supposed to   
be kinda funny and kinda romantic, but it probably won't be romantic till later   
chapters though.   
  
  
Veggies, Plums, and BlueBerries  
Ch.1: A Confrontation  
  
Vegeta had just finished training in the gravitation chamber and his stomach was  
demanding food. So he made his way to the Brief's' kitchen. Standing next to the  
fridge was the annoying blue haired devil woman. Giving her a glare and deciding  
she's not worth his trouble he attempts to shove her out of the way to reach his   
goal: food.  
  
Bulma say's "Hey Vegeta what are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta say's "Get out of my way you pestering woman!"  
  
Bulma replies "Why don't you lay off a little!?"  
  
Vegeta say's "I've been training all day and my stomach's about ready to jump  
out at you and teach you a lesson or two!"  
  
Bulma is aggravated by his snide comments and decides that she doesn't have to  
stay in here and put up with his arrogant manner. So she heads out of the kitchen  
to continue her work at the lab.   
  
'Why are men so rude and obnoxious?" Bulma asks herself. She decides to  
conduct an experiment on Vegeta without him knowing to find out why he acts so  
aggressive. She theorizes that it has to do with the adublemablemgada, which is a  
gland in the brain that secretes a hormone that controls your hostile tendencies  
. She creates a device that will monitor the level of hormones being secreted by  
this gland. Bulma decides that the best time to test this device would be when  
Vegeta's training, because fighting signals the brain to increase the level of  
hormones being secreted. She sneaks into Vegeta's bedroom and attaches the   
device to his fighting gear. As she leaves his room she snickers to herself.   
  
In the meantime Vegeta has finished eating his buffet. Deciding to continue with  
his training he returns to his room and dons his fighting gear, complete with Bulma's  
device. As he walks down the hall he hears Bulma snickering.  
  
Vegeta say's "What are you snickering at you bothersome blue-berry?!"  
  
Bulma replies "Hey! What did you call me you Veggie saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta turns to her and glares at her saying "WHAT! With a mouth like yours I'm  
surprised that weak human is willing to kiss you!"  
  
Bulma turns away from the prince to hide the tears that spring to her eyes. She  
would never let him see the pain he's caused her. Deciding that she'd had enough  
of the arrogant bastard she decides to choke the life from his midget-sized body.  
She springs at him and wraps her small hands around his thick neck, and smiles at  
the surprised look on his arrogant face. Her mouth turns up even more as   
his face turns various shades of purple. It reminds her of a plum, which is being  
squeezed, right before it pops and the juices squirt out. As she raises her aqua  
marine eyes to his cobalt black she realizes that she is in very serious trouble.  
Slowly she releases her hold of him and backs up slowly with her hands held out  
in front of her as if to fend off an attack.   
  
"Now Vegeta! Now calm down. This is all your fault if you actually stop and  
think about it for a minute. If you hadn't been so callous I wouldn't have gotten  
so mad and turned you from a veggie to a plum!"  
  
"Woman! What do you mean it's my fault! That's completely ridiculous!" Vegeta  
bellowed, exasperated by her insane sense of logic.   
  
"No it's not! If you hadn't been such an arrogant bastard and insulted my  
relationship with Yamacha we wouldn't be standing here screaming at each other  
at the top of our voices. The neighbors next door probably think we're married!"  
  
"MARRIED!! I wouldn't marry you pathetic weakling of a woman. And don't  
even get me started on your relationship with that scar-faced wuss. He couldn't be  
faithful to a woman if he was tied to her. Literally!" Vegeta told the blue haired witch.   
  
"Well…Wel.. At least he cares about me. No one could care about your   
worthless, arrogant ass."  
  
"All right woman that is enough. I refuse to stand here and be insulted by you any  
longer. Now I'm gonna count to two, and you had better run cause when I get my  
hands on you you're gonna have a plum face to go with your blueberry head.  
NOW GO!"  
  
"Vegeta! Now come on this all just fun and games till someone gets blasted with  
a Ki beam."   
  
"One!"  
  
"Vegeta! I'm sorry, ok. Look you're right I shouldn't have called you a veggie  
saiyan. That's no way to treat the prince of saiyans. He should be treated with  
respect and dignity for the position he has and the great warrior he is. I being a  
lowly human need time to understand how great you are and how insignificant I  
am compared to your all consuming greatness."  
  
"Woman that is a good attempt. But I am not as stupid as I look!" Vegeta replied  
to her, but some of the venom had left his voice. However, when he observed her  
raised eyebrow in a look of obvious disbelief and skepticism his fury knew no   
bounds.  
  
"ARRRGH!" Vegeta yelled as he leaped at her. Bulma knew almost immediately   
that she had made a fatal error. But come on, he set himself up for that one. So  
she was one step ahead of him and already out the door when she heard his  
roaring charge.  



	2. Illusions of the Mind

Here comes chapter two peeps. Again I don't own dragonball z. AnimeFan owns nothing, except her own wild   
imagination, and I'm not even sure I want to admit to owning that.  
  
Veggies, Plums, and BlueBerries  
Ch. 2: Illussions of the Mind  
  
Vegeta is gonna be damned if he's gonna let that blue haired baca escape his wrath. He takes off and flies  
into their front yard, barely missing a head on collision with Dr. Briefs.   
  
"Vegeta, what is going on?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill your daughter if it's the last thing I do on this measley little planet!" Vegeta bellows at the   
startled man whose ears are now ringing.  
  
"Well… Try not to torture her for too long before you kill her. I would hate for her final moments on this earth   
to be filled with overwhelming terror and pain. After all she is my daughter and I have to look out for her best   
interests." The eternally confused man told the enraged prince.  
  
"Don't bet on it old man!" Vegeta yelled at him as visions of a screaming Bulma danced in his head.   
  
"Well all right then, if there's nothing I can do to stop you."   
  
"Oh but please try, it would be very fulfilling to kill both you and your daughter." The arrogant saiyan told the   
scientist as he flew off to hunt down his prey. He had just flown around a toy store when he saw her distinct   
blue hair in the distance.  
  
'Hah! She's got her back turned. Doesn't she know she should never turn her back on an advesary who's   
superior in both skill and intellect.' Slowly Vegeta krept towards the still silent figure. As he drew closer he   
attempted to wrap his arms around her waist to squeeze the life out of her, only to have his hands pass right   
through the transparent figure. Started at this unexpected change of events he looses his balance and ends up   
falling on his ass. In the distance he can hear a slightly diabolical laugh with a definite feminine ring.   
  
'Damn that WOMAN! What on earth is going on?'   
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the surprise on his face and the hand that reached down to rub his now sore   
but. He sure didn't look to proud now, he only looked pissed. But little did the proud prince know that the clever   
manipulator had laid a trap by projecting her image using various holograms that had been planted in different   
locations throughout the city. All she had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. By the end of the day the once   
proud saiyan was going to be begging for her forgiveness and some ice. However, the ultimate surprise was still   
to come.   
  
Vegeta had spent the day chasing holograms and falling on his ass, he had realized long ago that she had laid a   
trap for him, but the possibility that one of these holograms was the real witch was too tempting to resist. And yep   
there's another one. Off in the distance next to the large AT&T Building Bulma was standing looking up at the sky.   
  
'That witch better be watching the skies, if I get a hold of her she is gonna suffer the ultimate wrath of a super saiyan   
prince.' He draws nearer and attempts to disintegrate her whole body, heart, and soul with one of his famous ki blasts   
but finds that strangely he can't move. Slowly his eyes lower to the sidewalk, which he is standing on, only to realize   
that it's not a sidewalk at all, but he's walked into wet cement. As the cement hardens his anger flows white hot. He   
can feel the sudden burst of energy as he transforms into a super saiyan. The cement that had been holding him back   
now cracks and flies off in various directions allowing him his freedom to continue searching for his victim.   
  
The day is slowly coming to a close as the sun sets beyond the horizon. His eyes are not focused on the beautiful   
scene however, they're distracted by a figure hovering under a weeping willow tree. He creeps over and attempts to   
punch her lights out only to see stars as he connects not with Bulma but with the sturdy trunk of the tree. He lets out   
a yelp and his feet are dragged out from underneath him and he's left hanging in the air.   
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"You rang my darling Veggie!" Bulma calmly replies as she steps up to the dangling siayan, left helpless by her clever   
schemes.   
  
"YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS TREE NOW WOMAN!!"  
  
"I'll let you down after you tell me what I want to hear!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asks her, perplexed by her statement as the blood flows to his head.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. You know what I'm talking about, I know you can say it. After all you are the prince of saiyans.   
Nothing is beyond you, except maybe surpassing Goku."  
  
"Let me down you BLUEBERRY!"  
  
"VEGETA! That is not what I want to hear! Now stop acting stupid. Oh wait a minute you are stupid. All right Vegeta I'll   
explain this in a way even you can understand. I want you to say I'm Sorry." Bulma replied to the powerless Vegeta.   
  
"Why should I apologize to you. You're the annoying baca who started all this."  
  
"Now Vegeta I'd be careful if I were you, I could just leave you hanging up here until the sun melts your pride and you're   
willing to apologize to me."   
  
"You think I can't get down by myself. I just choose not to." Vegeta replies to her, knowing full well that he can't but   
unwilling to admit this weakness to the crazy witch.  
  
"Let me hear those five words Vegeta. I AM VERY SORRY BULMA!"  
  
"Fine woman I'm sorry! NOW LET ME DOWN FROM THIS INFERNAL TREE!" Vegeta snapped.   
  
"There you go Vegeta, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Bulma replied to him sweetly as she cut the rope that kept him   
dangling, and for the umpteenth time that day Vegeta falls on his ass.  
  
"All right Vegeta let's head back to the house, we're both exhausted and I need to take a look at that hand. Did you   
break it?" Bulma asked the man, once she noticed the blood oozing from his hand.  
  
"I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP WOMAN! And I'm not really sorry, I just said that so I can get away from your insane   
chatter. Do you ever shut up?" Vegeta told the woman irritated, he was actually touched by her concern but was unwilling   
to show it, afraid that it might be viewed as weak.  
  
"Vegeta if you don't allow someone to look at your hand and help you it might not heal properly and you may never be   
able to fight with it again!" Bulma told the saiyan as she reached for his hand. She was exasperated by his pride and his   
constant need to push away all those who attempted to help him.  
  
Vegeta was surprised by Bulma's boldness and concern. He had never realized how soft her hands actually were. 


End file.
